I'm Still Here But Not Alone
by ddevilmaycry
Summary: As Dante listens to a song on his iPod, he starts reflecting on memories, lost moments, and Vergil. Set a short time after DMC3. One-shot angsty Songfic I'm Still Here Treasure Planet , anyone? :D . Rated T for ONE mild swear.


**Author's Notes:** Well... I kept listening to John Rzeznik's "I'm Still Here" and thought what would it be like if Dante was singing it to Vergil... Then this came up.

Warnings: A very mild swear, deep meanings.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything here. DMC characters to Capcom, the song to John Rzeznik.

**Summary:** As Dante listens to a song on his iPod, he starts reflecting on memories, lost moments, and Vergil. Set a short time after DMC3. One-shot angsty Songfic.

* * *

**I'm Still here... But Not Alone**

The whole atmosphere of the bedroom was filled with silence. A half-human half-devil hybrid lay peacefully, spread-eagled, on his bed, wearing nothing but his black leather pants. He wore his headphones tightly, covering his ears, listening to whatever his iPod was playing.

As the last song faded, his eyes were barely open. Dante closed his eyes, listening to the next song as it played. He could hear the gentle plucking of an electric guitar...

_**I am a question to the world,**_

_**Not an answer to be heard,**_

_**Or a moment**_

_**That's held in your arms.**_

His thoughts stirred. He started listening to the lyrics, trying to contemplate them. The words seem to spark an interest in him.

"Question to the world... Yeah right. Half-human, half-devil, not human, not devil either." He whispered.

_**And what do you think you'd ever say?**__**  
**__**I won't listen anyway.**__**  
**__**You don't know me**__**  
**__**And I'll never be what you want me to be.**_

Dante stared at the blackness before him. His eyes were closed. He may be lying comfortably on the bed, but his mind went on an adventure... And memory lane was one of its destinations.

"_Dante. Mother told us not to stray too far." Vergil glared at his younger twin, who was climbing the tall fence of their elegant manor._

"_Verge, do ya always have to spoil the fun? Now stop nagging like a sissy if you're not in for the ride." Dante said, looking down on his brother with a mischievous frown._

"_Why won't you ever listen to what your big brother tells you?" Vergil said, more like a statement than a question. He was frowning, not angry, but stern._

"_Because I just don't like you, that's all" was Dante's snide remark._

_**And what do you think you'd understand?**__**  
**__**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.**__**  
**__**You can't take me**__**  
**__**And throw me away.**_

"I wasn't always the little brother you needed to protect, Vergil. Damn you."

_**And how can you learn what's never shown?**__**  
**__**Yeah, you stand here on your own.**__**  
**__**They don't know me**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not here.**_

_ "..." The young blue clad devil-human solemnly stood near the window, staring out to the dark vastness beyond. He felt someone approaching him from behind, but he did not stir._

_ "Vergil..." The voice came from a young devil-human like him, the only difference being their color preference. This slightly younger one was wearing red._

_ "..."_

_ "It's not all your fault." The tone wasn't consoling, but it felt like it wanted to tell the truth._

_ "..." Saying nothing, not heeding his younger twin._

_ "Snap out of it, he wasn't there, we never had a chance."_

_ "... You'd make me play the blind fool, Dante?" He was very slightly dismayed that his voice sounded annoyed, frustrated even, but he continued to gaze out the window._

_ "No. I'd make you play yourself, the stuck-up big brother before mom died." And with those words creating a depressing tension around the dark room, the younger twin quietly exited, leaving his big brother in complete silence._

_ "..."_

_**And I want a moment to be real,**__**  
**__**Wanna touch things I don't feel,**__**  
**__**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**__**  
**__**And how can the world want me to change?**__**  
**__**They're the ones that stay the same.**__**  
**__**They don't know me**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not here.**_

"Everything had to be taken away, huh?" A twisted smile played along on Dante's lips. Eyes still closed, listening to every lyric the voice sang. Lying still on the bed, arms and legs spread wide around.

_**And you see the things they never see,**__**  
**__**All you wanted I could be.**__**  
**__**Now you know me**__**  
**__**And I'm not afraid.**_

_ "Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father, Sparda."_

_ "__Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all."_

_ Dante was about to smash Rebellion on Vergil's face, but his blade was quickly intercepted by Yamato. As their blades were violently locked together, they stared each other down. Hateful. Prideful._

_ But Dante was overpowered, he lost his grip on Rebellion. Then his older twin painfully thrust Yamato through his abdomen, remorselessly._

_ "__Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself." Everything went pitch black..._

"We don't need dad's power, Verge. We already have our own."

_**And I want to tell you who I am,**__**  
**__**Can you help me be a man?**__**  
**__**They can't break me**__**  
**__**As long as I know who I am.**_

"Who am I? Name's...

"_Dante!" The older twin was slashed hard by his younger brother. Vergil staggered, falling on all fours._

"_Is that all you got? Come on! Get up! You can do better than that." Dante commanded, eyeing his older brother with disappointment._

"_The portal to the human world is closing, Dante, because the amulets have been separated." Vergil stood unsteadily, holding his fresh wound._

"_Let's__ finish this, Vergil. I have to stop you, even if it means killing you."_

"No."

_**And I want a moment to be real,**__**  
**__**Wanna touch things I don't feel,**__**  
**__**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**__**  
**__**And how can the world want me to change?**__**  
**__**They're the ones that stay the same.**_

_**They can't see me**__**  
**__**But I'm still here.**_

"I'm still here... Right. I'm still a livin' breathin' demon killin' machine."

_**They can't tell me who to be**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not what they see.**__**  
**__**And the world is still sleepin'**__**  
**__**While I keep on dreamin' for me.**__**  
**__**And their words are just whispers**__**  
**__**And lies that I'll never believe.**_

"Dad, mom... Verge..."

_**And I want a moment to be real,**__**  
**__**Wanna touch things I don't feel,**__**  
**__**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**__**  
**__**And how can they say I never change?**__**  
**__**They're the ones that stay the same.**__**  
**__**I'm the one now,**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm still here.**_

_**I'm the one,**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm still here.**__**  
**__**I'm still here.**_

"I'm still here."

_**I'm still here.**_

"I'm still here."

_**I'm still here.**_

"I am... I am still here... Right?"

"Sometimes I begin to hate my guts."

Low snores began breaking the silence of the room. Dante fell asleep.

He started to dream,

of a family...

Whole, complete, and happy.

* * *

Sooo... Whatdya think? Cheesy, I know. :D

Thanks for reading / reviewing / faving.


End file.
